


Bare Your Throat and Have Me

by HigherMagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Omega, Dominant/Top Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Castiel, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have only been mated for a few months, but Dean knows how this goes by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Your Throat and Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm so pissed off with myself about my NaNo I'm writing this. So, yeah. Never tried bottoming-from-the-top so I thought I'd take a stab at it. It's unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Castiel's hands were shaking. He noticed this about a second after the scent of his mate hit his nose – musky and warm, smelling of sweat and the Alpha pheromones that were so potent they made the other wolf almost sick with them.

He snarled, baring teeth that were lined with dry, old blood, and curled his nails into his palms, letting their bite center and ground him.

Dean was in their den, nestled amongst the large pile of furs that served as their bed, face buried in the flank of a deer, a bearskin thrown over his back and covering most of his body. His cheeks were sleep-warm, flushed in the dank heat of their den, his fingers flexing in the furs as he dreamed – Castiel knew that already his own pheromones would start to affect his mate, even in his sleep, and would wake Dean soon. First, though, he had to wash his mouth out to rid himself of the taste of another wolf's blood – one that had decided the in-heat Omega was easy pickings, would flatten his belly to the floor and tuck his tail in tight between his legs in submission.

The Omega wolf looked up from the small pool of water that could gather in their den when it rained at the sound of his Alpha stirring, breathing in deep the scent that felt like it was rolling off of Castiel now, swamping the den and reeking of mating pheromones. He turned around, found bright, glowing green eyes staring right back at him, the Alpha already licking his lips, nostrils flared wide as he scented the air.

When their eyes met, Dean let out a soft little sound that was more a whimper than anything else. "Oh," he said.

Castiel's mouth twisted into a sharp, predatory smile. "Afternoon, sleepyhead," he murmured by way of reply, straightening up and letting Dean's eyes roam over his naked body. The gleam in Dean's eyes was getting brighter, Alpha in him barely held back as his nails dug into the furs he had burrowed into, pulling tight, stretching them out, and Dean licked his lips again, barely restrained lust in his eyes. Castiel cocked his head to one side, expression neutral. "Something on your mind?"

A low growl, then, rumbling and sending a shiver up Castiel's spine. Something hard-wired in him from birth shook at the dominant Alpha command, but the rest of him fought it back, bared his own teeth in a snarl of defiance. "Come here, Cas," Dean said, his voice low and so enticing, so tempting.

But… "No," the Omega bit out in reply, his grin wide at Dean's dark look. "Maybe I don't want to."

"Cas." His name was not a command, then, but a plea; a breathless whine that Castiel was used to hearing from wolves that did not possess the strength and power inherent in Alphas – that he could bring such an Alpha down, especially one as strong and in-control _as_ Dean – was a thrill of its own.

It brought him to a halt, made him tilt his head back towards his Alpha, his mate, and the demand in Dean was gone, now – he was panting, Alpha brain hard-wired to try and soak up mating pheromones through his mouth and his nose, submission written into the slope of his shoulders, want evident in the way his fingers were still gripping so hard against the furs.

"What is it, beautiful?" Castiel replied, his voice softening unintentionally, pleased and proud of the naked desire in Dean's eyes, admiring the way his Alpha obviously shook with the instinctual desire to leap from his bed, bend Castiel over and fuck him until he couldn't walk, and yet held himself back, knowing that that was neither his place nor his right as Castiel's mate. The Omega rewarded Dean's restraint by approaching their bed, the hopeful and thankful light in Dean's eyes making the small part of him that lived for pleasing his Alpha rejoice.

Dean's skin was warm to the touch, he felt like he was burning up hotter than Castiel was, shaking fingertips pressing a little too tightly to the Alpha's warm, flushed skin, and Dean tilted his head under the touch, baring more of his throat to Castiel and the Omega wolf shook with fierce, violent pleasure. "Good," he rasped, could feel his vision sharpening, pupils getting larger, slick leaking from him like he was a Goddamn teenager again, "good boy."

He could hear Dean swallow, their den too hot and oppressively quiet, and the Alpha finally ducked his eyes down, breaking gazes with Castiel, full submission in every line of him as though he was the one begging for the Omega wolf, like it shouldn't be the other way around, and it made Castiel's fingers tighten on the back of his neck, low growl rumbling out of him because he was so damn proud of Dean, begging for it like an Alpha should.

"Look at me," he demanded, words a harsh growl that sent a shiver down Dean's spine, and the Alpha swallowed again, licking his lips to wet his mouth, gazed up at his Omega mate under the shelter of his lashes. Castiel's eyes felt like a brand on his skin, claiming and searing and so damn good, so _unbelievably_ good, promising all kinds of rewards if Dean could just obey.

When their eyes met again, Castiel felt another sharp lick of heat race up his spine, his body demanding he satisfy his instincts and mate, fuck his Alpha until he was dripping with seed and his body's urges were satisfied. Took everything he had not to bend over and beg for Dean right there – but he had pride and, damn it, he was the one in control here, not the Alpha.

"Get up," he barked out, letting Dean's face go and rising to his feet, and Dean hastened to obey, throwing the furs off of his body and rolling so he was upright. The Omega watched dispassionately as the Alpha put himself on all fours, then up onto his knees. It was then, for a moment, that Dean seemed like he was going to get to his feet, but he froze, eyes flashing up to Castiel's, and then settled back down on his knees, licking his lips again, like a dog waiting to be praised for doing something good.

And Castiel couldn't help but smile, reaching forward to brush some of Dean's sweaty hair from his face. It was sticking up all over, sleep-mussed and soft and he just looked so damn gorgeous, Castiel had no idea how he did it. The Omega stepped forward and the Alpha's eyes roamed over him again, naked lust making his pupils go wide and dark, clenched fists pressed tight to his thighs, but he didn't move, didn't shy away from his Omega's dominant pull or the insistent tug of Castiel's hands as they brought Dean's mouth to his cock.

They hadn't been mated for long, but Dean knew how this game went.

He sucked Castiel down like he had been running for days and his Omega was the first source of water. His fingers flexed by his sides, wanting so badly to touch his mate, to taste him, to lay him out against their bed and slowly take him apart, but that was the Alpha instinct, and Dean knew Castiel would not be cowed or dominated just because Dean had a knot and Castiel had a body to take it.

The Omega growled softly in pleasure as he sank into the warmth of Dean's mouth, the Alpha wrapping his lips tight around Castiel and sucking him down like it was the greatest thing he had ever done. He could smell Dean's pheromones, sticking to him like a second skin and knew his own must be driving Dean crazy, but there was no hesitance or stutter in the way Dean tilted his head, throat working to swallow as much of Castiel as he could, Castiel letting him set the pace for now as he closed his eyes, tilted his head back and let Dean work him closer and closer to orgasm.

His eyes flew open again when, not a few minutes later, he felt Dean's hands close around his thighs, nails digging in tight, and with a snarl he pulled out of Dean's mouth, throwing the other wolf away from him. Because of the way Dean was clinging to him, they both went rolling, and Castiel ended up straddling his mate, finally winning the victory when he pressed a harsh, demanding hand against Dean's throat, forcing the Alpha's head back.

His snarl was loud, aggressive, and he could feel Dean shaking beneath him, Alpha instincts fighting against his mate being so dominant with him, and Dean was swallowing hard, clearly trying to get control of himself again, soft whine spilling from his lips when their eyes finally locked.

"Sorry – Sorry, Cas," the Alpha wolf whispered, soft and ashamed, but Castiel could feel Dean's cock between his legs, burning hot and eager and it made him snarl more, pressing with more insistence against Dean's throat. "Cas, please."

"You shouldn't have done that, Dean," Castiel hissed, baring his teeth at his Alpha, fingers of his free hand curling and digging into Dean's chest, making the younger wolf whine, body tensing from the pain. "You should know better by now."

He was trembling, the touch of his Alpha sending sparks right through his brain and to his cock, Heat-triggered pheromones saturating the air around them now, and Castiel felt like he was going to explode if he didn't fuck, knot, get tied together, _tied down_ , knot, fuck, _in, please, Alpha…_

"I'm sorry, Cas, I'm sorry," Dean said again, his voice shaking, Adam's apple pressed tight to Castiel's sweaty palm, as he frantically searched out the eyes of his Omega, found them cold and black, teeth bared in a snarl. "Please. I'm so sorry, Cas, I didn't – I."

"Fuckin' Alphas," the Omega spat, fingers flexing. He felt like he was losing control, every second he spent like this, so close to Dean, was leaving him trembling and he needed, so badly – the Heat was hitting, now, and it was hitting him hard. Hadn't felt like this since he was unmated, remembered having to fight Alphas off, sometimes from all sides it had felt like, and his body was tensing as though preparing for another fight.

But Dean just lay there, his head tilted back, throat exposed like Castiel knew from experience that Dean never did for another Alpha, or anyone else in their pack. Just for him.

Slowly, waiting for the punch line, Castiel relaxed his tightening grip from around his mate's throat, but still Dean didn't move. His body was trembling between Castiel's legs, the Omega could feel it, but submission was written into every line of him, his scent reeked of it – of apology, of a plea for forgiveness. Unable to help himself, Castiel bent forward, pressing his mouth against his mate's throat, scenting him, the Alpha pheromones that Dean was trying so hard to fight down, the animal rolling underneath his skin.

"Dean," he whispered, just the name was enough to have his Alpha shuddering, precome spilling, hot and slick, between Castiel's legs and the Omega trembled at the scent of it. "Dean," he said again, flattening his hand against Dean's hair, stroking back until his fingers could curl and knot in it, making the other wolf bite back a low sound of pain. "What do you want?"

The answer was immediate, without hesitation; "To make you feel good, Cas, to please you."

Castiel's smile was sharp at the edges, his blood singing off the high of having an Alpha beg to please him. "And how do you propose you do that when you can't even keep your hands to yourself?" he asked, making Dean swallow and lick his lips again. God, this was killing him. But Dean needed to understand.

Immediately Dean's hands flattened to the ground, up by his head for Castiel to see. "I can," he vowed, sounding earnest and desperate, thighs tensing under Castiel as the instinct to fuck and mate was starting to get to him. "Cas, I promise I can, please, please let me, let me…"

"Hush, beloved," the Omega wolf whispered, tilting his mouth to kiss at Dean's jaw, at the pulled tendon in his neck, moving to his open, gasping mouth. His eyes closed and he let their lips meet – chaste, light, and pure because he knew as soon as both of them succumbed to their mating urges it would get real rough, real fast.

Dean's fingers curled in tight to themselves by his head, wanting so desperately to touch his mate, to love him, to shove him down and bite his neck and fuck him until he was screaming, but he couldn't – Castiel was his Alpha as much as Dean had the knot, and Dean knew that, and he loved Cas for that. Being one of the more powerful Alphas came with a lot of responsibility and Dean was glad he had a mate who could not only handle himself, but gave Dean a run for his money in the dominance department.

"Cas, please," he whispered again, right before his Omega claimed his mouth once more, scenting Dean's Alpha pheromones as though he could drink them in through the Alpha's skin. "Please. Let me. Need -."

"Shh," Castiel said again, this time withdrawing, placing a finger to Dean's lips, his eyes cold and calculating, before he lifted himself off of where he had sat on Dean's torso, reaching back behind himself to wrap a warm hand around the Alpha's straining cock. Dean had to bite back a harsh sound of want when Castiel's fingers wrapped too tight, tips digging around his knot, taunting, pulling him onward. "Be quiet, now, Dean. I don't want to hear another word."

The Alpha pressed his lips together tight enough that the edges whited out, when Castiel closed his eyes, entire body going tense as he positioned Dean and allowed himself to sink back onto the Alpha's cock, slowly – agonizingly slowly – it filled him up, sank into the wet heat of the Omega's heat-slick body and made them both shudder.

Castiel's nails dug into Dean's chest – a warning – and though the Alpha shook with restraint he managed to stop himself bucking his hips up, slamming deep into his mate as fast he could. The Heat had hit them both incredibly hard and Dean's knot was already starting to swell, and he knew that if he forced it inside of Castiel before the Omega was done there would be Hell to pay.

He ached to beg Castiel – for more, for _something_ , please, Cas, whatever you want – but the Omega's orders had been clear; Dean wasn't to speak until he was told to, and the nails on his chest served as a warning and a deterrent. He didn't know how long he could last but he was damn sure gonna try.

When Castiel began to move, Dean almost lost it altogether. He bit his lip bloody trying to keep his sounds in and his hands, unable to merely stay where they were, clutched at his head, he knotted his fingers in his own hair and tugged, desperate to try and obey Castiel's orders when everything in him that made him an Alpha was screaming to 'take' and 'fuck' and 'mine'.

He whined, softly, trying so hard to stifle the sound, and when Castiel raised his eyes and met the desperate stare of his mate, his mouth twisted into a hard smile. "What's the matter, beloved?" he asked, circling his hips once before rising off of Dean again, braced on Dean's chest and his knees so that the tip of Dean's cock was still inside of him, but he didn't move back down again and the Alpha was trembling.

Castiel cocked his head to one side, smiling, and reached forward, taking Dean's chin in hand, tilting his head up. "Come here, baby," he whispered, and Dean eagerly surged up, bracing himself back on his hands and coming to within an inch of kissing his mate, just barely holding himself back. Castiel's eyes felt like they were peeling Dean back, exposing his soul, everything that made up parts of him, like he was examining Dean under his clinical eye, and he leaned in for another kiss, this one just as chaste, and allowed himself to sink back down onto Dean, making the Alpha's eyelids flutter shut. Castiel could feel the swell of Dean's knot, pushed flush against his rim when he sank all the way down, knew Dean was itching to bury himself as deep as he could.

Not yet.

Not until Castiel was good and done.

He stayed like that, for a few minutes, just letting the feeling of Dean stretching him out soak into his skin, sate the burning in his body and clear his head, Dean's breath shaky and loud against his collarbone. His Alpha was so warm, burning up underneath his hands, and when Castiel rose up again, clenching tightly, the sound Dean let out was anything but dominant – low, helpless, desperate. It made the Omega growl in victory.

He slammed back down, head thrown back at the feeling of Dean's hard cock stretching him out. God _damn_ it, it felt good to hilt himself with Dean, the Alpha's breath so warm and loud and he felt like he was burning, as though _he_ was the one with the mad desire to fuck and breed flowing through his veins, clogging his head.

He shivered, shifting so his thighs clutched tight to the spurs of Dean's hips, rolling forward so that he could comfortably sit with the Alpha seated inside of him, Dean's lids fluttering, teeth sinking into his lower lip to try and stifle his sounds again, fingers flexing in an attempt to hold on. "You're doing so well, Dean," he bit out, fighting the urge to turn his words from praise to a desperate plea to be fucked and knotted – he was _not_ a bitch and he would not behave like one. The Alpha's bright, grassy-green eyes fluttered open, hardly any color left to them around the large pool of black, and Castiel smiled, leaning forward to slant their lips together.

Castiel could feel Dean shiver and twitch underneath him, the Alpha's hips barely rolling to shift himself within Castiel – enough that the blunt head of his cock brushed against the Omega's prostate, made him tense and shudder and bite hard into his Alpha's bottom lip.

 _"Cas_ ," Dean whispered, voice wrecked, desperate-sounding as though the word had been punched out of him, even though he hadn't been allowed to speak.

Castiel could forgive him, though, petting a hand through his sweaty hair, eyes clenched tightly shut as he rocked again, to get that feeling, ground down as hard as he could just to feel the tease of pressure that was Dean's knot, toying at the fullness pushing against his rim.

God, he couldn't fucking wait.

He kissed Dean again, licking into the Alpha's slack mouth, tasting the warmth in him as he rocked again, building up a slow, maddening rhythm that satisfied neither of them. He heard a tear, laughed when he realized Dean must have clawed his way through the furs of their bed in an effort to keep himself restrained, stop himself touching the Omega.

"Dean," he whispered, pulling back and flattening a hand against his mate's cheek. Dean was doing so well, staying as still as Castiel suspected he physically could, letting the Omega wring his body for his own pleasure. The Alpha's eyes were hazy and dark when they locked onto Castiel's, and Dean sucked his lower lip into his mouth, and swallowed loudly as he licked his lips.

Castiel smiled, reaching out to grab one of Dean's hands, the Alpha silently allowing his Omega to direct his touch, until Castiel laid Dean's hand across his flank and allowed the fingers to tighten.

"Good boy," he whispered, rolling his hips again, hissing when it meant Dean's cock nudged against his prostate, thighs flexing around his mate's hips and Dean whined, softly, licking his lips again and leaning forward to bury his face in Castiel's collarbone. "Talk to me, baby," the Omega whispered, carding his hands through Dean's sweaty hair.

Dean let out a soft sound of want, dragging stubble-rough jaws against Castiel's chest, his hand tightening, pushing Castiel down as much as he dared, to get himself deeper, _harder_ in to the willing body of his Omega. How badly he wanted to roll them over, spread his mate apart and devote everything to his pleasure, but Castiel wouldn't let him and it was making him shake, the desire burning with his urge, his _need_ to knot and breed Castiel.

He closed his eyes, licking at Castiel's warm, sweaty skin, the taste of his Omega's heat-soaked body slowly driving him insane. "Cas," he whispered, voice rough and raw and was rewarded by a subtle rocking of the other wolf's hips, making him stutter and tense. " _Cas_ , please, you feel so good – want to -." He choked off again, the Omega circling his hips, clenching down so tightly, suffocating him, he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Wanna make you feel good, Cas, please, please, let me -."

"Shh," came the reply, the Omega's voice soft and soothing against his ear, a light kiss pressed to his forehead as Castiel's hands shifted from Dean's head, pressed the Alpha wolf back down to their bed. Castiel was shaking hard, knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, and he pressed his hand to Dean's throat again, forcing him to tilt his head back. "Dean. Dean, look at me." The Alpha was breathing hard, nostrils flared wide, eyes hazy and barely managing to focus on the Omega's face. "Tell me, baby, come on."

Dean let out a strangled, needy sound. " _Cas_." It was a broken name, a begging cry into the dank heat of their den, but Castiel would not be swayed – he tilted his chin up in defiance, eyes flashing, and let a low growl escaping him, demanding his answer.

 _"Tell me,_ Dean."

And it was important to him, Dean knew, knew if he could manage to put two words together that weren't _Cas_ and _please_. "Cas, let me, please, love you Cas, so much, let me make you – _please_ , Cas, baby, let me -."

"Shh." Castiel smiled, then, his entire body relaxing, and he leaned down to silence Dean's ramblings, pressing their mouths together in a kiss that soon turned dirty and rough, the Omega finally allowing his mating instincts to overcome and slam through him like a tidal wave. He angled his body so that Dean slid out of him, the Alpha making a sound between a moan of loss and a snarl of impatience, and Castiel pressed a hand to the side of his face, kissing him again. "Have me, Alpha."

It was like those words made something snap in Dean – his eyes flared open, sharp and wide, and he surged up, able to roll Castiel and flatten himself over his mate in one smooth, almost practiced motion. Castiel only called him Alpha, in that sincere tone of his, when he was ready to let Dean out, let the younger wolf kiss and touch and please him the way both of their inner animals were demanding they did.

Castiel made to roll over, to put himself onto his hands and knees – it was the easiest position to be knotted in, since they could both settle on their sides without anyone laying on anything important – but Dean's hands flattened across his hips, keeping him down on his back, the Alpha flashing him a warm, mischievous smile from where he knelt between the Omega's legs.

"I'm gonna make it up to you," Dean said, and Castiel could only think for a second on what Dean thought he needed to make up, before the Alpha's mouth was descending around his flushed, hard cock, making Castiel hiss in surprise and pleasure, hands flying to Dean's head, knotting in his hair as he threw his head back.

The Alpha sucked him as far down as he could, wrapping a warm hand around what he couldn't reach with his mouth, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked, and Castiel was gasping, hips thrusting up on instinct into the tight warmth of Dean's mouth, until he felt himself hit the back of his mate's throat and Dean was choking on him.

The Alpha pulled back, just enough that Castiel wasn't too far anymore, but he didn't move away – his eyes flashed up, heated and blackened, to the Omega's face, before he tilted his head and sank back down, his free hand flattened against Castiel's heaving stomach, tongue and teeth dragging up the underside and Castiel was _gone_. He snarled Dean's name, fingers clenching tight, thighs tensing around Dean's head as he came, entire being narrowed down to the feeling of his Alpha humming in pleasure as he swallowed down Castiel's seed, fingers curling up against his stomach, warm and grounding.

When Castiel came back down, he was breathless, boneless, and Dean was still licking at him, Omega pheromones plugging up his nose, making him shake and salivate with need as he pressed his nose against Castiel's skin, desperate to soak up and drink in his mate's slick, his scent, his entire body burning with the need to mix that scent with his own.

"Dean," Castiel sighed out, drawing his mate's attention, and Dean smiled, following the pull of Castiel's fingers to press his mouth against the Omega's bared neck, humming in satisfaction at the submission from his mate, no matter how brief and hard-earned it might be. "Come on, Alpha, do it."

There it was – the fight again. Castiel's soft moments were few and far between, and they never lasted long, and Dean smiled, nuzzling at his mate's throat for one more moment, while he still could, before he pulled back and allowed Castiel to roll onto his stomach, baring himself for the Alpha.

"So beautiful," Dean whispered, pressing the words to the sweaty line of Castiel's hair against the back of his neck, as he carefully braced himself so that most of his weight rested on one arm, his free hand lining himself up with his mate's opening, and he forced himself to wait until Castiel sighed again, relaxing underneath him to allow him in. "God, Cas, you drive me fuckin' crazy."

Castiel hummed, arching back into his mate's body, smiling wide and allowing himself to be immersed in the feeling of Dean's hands running along his flanks, up his arms, fingers lacing tight together, of Dean's mouth pressed against the back of his neck, not biting – steady, grounding. And when the Alpha began to fuck him in earnest, selfishly chasing his own orgasm, Castiel let him, eyes closed, mouth parting in a surprised, tense gasp when Dean forced his knot inside with a low grunt, and slowly Castiel felt his heat ebbing, knew Dean's seed was cooling him down, satisfying his body's need to mate for now.

Dean let out a low sound, then, pressing a kiss to Castiel's shoulder, before they fell onto their sides, the Alpha pulled at the ripped bear skin and throwing it over the both of them – now that the initial heat had cooled, they were both shivering, clinging to each other for warmth.

Dean huffed out a laugh against the back of Castiel's sweaty neck, kissing him again. "You got that outta your system?" he asked, earning a low grunt from his mate, Castiel shifting just a little to further bury himself in Dean's arms.

"I had a little help," the Omega replied gruffly, voice low and tense and angry.

Dean stilled for a moment. "Who was it?" he asked, knowing what Castiel meant – someone else had tried to get the drop on him, which would explain his initial fight and controlling behavior; even though Castiel was naturally dominant anyway, he always felt like he had to prove something when someone had given him trouble.

The Omega rolled his bright eyes. "No one of import anymore," he said simply, earning a low laugh from Dean – he'd see the bites on the other wolf anyway eventually, and his heart swelled with pride over his strong mate standing up for himself. He clutched Castiel tighter, burying his nose in the wolf's thick, dark hair and closed his eyes.

"Control freak," he muttered with affection.

"Knothead," came Castiel's retort, but Dean could tell he was smiling.

"I hope you ripped him apart."

A pause, then Castiel shifted again, turning so Dean was forced to pull back to look him in the eye. The wolf's eyes were gleaming, almost like an Alpha's – predatory and dark, and he smiled. Dean could see the glow of his own eyes reflected back. "Worried about me, Alpha?" Castiel asked, teasing, taunting, voice rough and dark.

"You?" Dean repeated, shaking his head and smiling wide, kissing Castiel lightly on the throat as the Omega wolf turned away from his again, unwilling to keep up the uncomfortable position for long. It would always send a shiver down his spine, how readily the strong wolf bared his neck to Dean's mouth. Would thrill him each and every day until he died. "Nah, sweetheart. Never."


End file.
